Missing You Today
by Park Hana Aihara-chan
Summary: "Aku merindukannya hari ini." / "Hanya sehari tidak bertemu, kau sudah merindukannya?" / "Aku merindukanmu setiap hari. Ah tidak, setiap jam, setiap menit, bahkan setiap detik pun aku selalu merindukanmu." / Songfic : Davichi-Missing You Today / DLDR!


Serin &amp; Pai : *megang kantong kresek*

Taufan : Lha? Kenapa mereka megang kantong? Mau muntah ya?

Halilintar : Entahlah.

Taufan : *nepuk pundak Serin &amp; Pai* Woy! Lagi ngapain?

Serin &amp; Pai : HWAA~! HANTU!

Taufan : Hantu ndasmu! Ini aku.

Serin : Oh.

Taufan : Kalian kenapa?

Serin : Lagi muntah pelangi (?)

Taufan : Muntah pelangi? Kenapa?

Pai : Ada yang Yuri di kelasku.

Halilintar : Terus kenapa? Kalian 'kan Fujoshi? *nyindir*

Serin : Masalahnya ini beneran!

Pai : Ho'oh. Mana ada yang ngaku jadi pacar gue, cewek lagi. Hiiy~

All : *ngambil kantong kresek + muntah pelangi*

Taufan : Hiiy~ Gila. Hoeekk! *muntah lagi*

Halilintar : Udah-udah. Kapan mau ngerjain fanficnya? *mendadak jadi bijak*

Serin : Iya juga ya. Hai! Bertemu lagi dengan saya. Kali ini aku membuat fanfic Yaoi dengan pair HaliTaufan. Fanfic ini sebagai pelampiasan kegalauan aku karena lagi kehabisan ide untuk ngelanjutin fanfic It's Okay, That's Love. Tapi tenang aja, aku bakalan lanjutin kok. Di fanfic ini Taufan, Gempa, dan Api jadi cewek. Bayangin deh oleh kalian *evil mode : on*

Taufan : GUE JADI CEWEK?

Halilintar : *smirk*

Serin : Hanna juga di fanfic ini jadi adiknya Kak Hali. Maklum, refleksi dari diriku *smirk* *dibantai*. Fanfic ini hanya fokus ke HaliTaufan aja, meskipun ada pair- pair yang bertebaran (?), tapi tetap fokus ke HaliTaufan saja. Mian ya? *bungkuk badan*. Disini Kak Hali jadi Bendahara OSIS, hehe… *evil laugh*

All minus HaliSerin : *memandang horror* Glek!

Serin : Kenapa? 'Kan ada yang bilang "Sekejam-kejamnya preman yang lagi malak duit, lebih kejam Bendahara yang nagih uang kas." 'kan 'kan 'kan?

Pai : Iya, kayak elo. *flashback waktu Serin nagih uang kas*

Taufan : Apalagi preman yang jadi Bendahara? Mengerikan.

Halilintar : APA KAU BILANG? SINI KAU! *ngejar Taufan yang kabur*

Taufan : UWAAA~! *kabur ke beakang panggung (?)*

Serin : Oke, abaikan saja percakapan ngawur tadi. Awal kata…

All minus HaliTaufan: HAPPY READING, CHINGUDEUL ~

Taufan : Ahh… S-sakit. Pelan-pelan dong. Ahh… Nggh...

Halilintar : Iya, ini udah pelan-pelan. Gak sakit lagi 'kan?

Serin &amp; Pai : Njirr yadongan 'kah…? :3 . *yadong mode : on*

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta. Halilintar milik Taufan, Taufan milik Halilintar :v *dilempar ke jamban***

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Language : Bahasa Korea :v *dilempar sandal swallow warna ijo* maksudnya Bahasa Indonesia.**

**Chapter : 1**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, ranjau (?) bertebaran dimana-mana. Fem!Taufan, Fem!Gempa, Fem!Api. Terinspirasi dari lagu Davichi – Missing You Today (walaupun berbeda jauh :v *digampar*). Fanfic ini bukan Yaoi karena chara-nya gender bender (Readers : TAPI TETEP SAJA SAMA! *nyiapin golok*)**

**Summary : "Aku merindukannya hari ini." / "Hanya sehari tidak bertemu, kau sudah merindukannya?" / "Aku merindukanmu setiap hari. Ah tidak, setiap jam, setiap menit, bahkan setiap detik pun aku selalu merindukanmu."**

~*{Missing You Today}*~

Terangnya sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela rumah mengusik ketenangan seorang gadis yang sedang tidur dengan damainya. Kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakkan iris biru sapphire indah yang sejak tadi tertutupi kelopak matanya. Gadis itu bangkit dari kasur berukuran single bed-nya dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Hoaamm…"

Gadis itu merenggangkan tangannya, mengumpulkan jiwanya yang berpergian entah kemana. Matanya mengerjap lucu, menambah kesan imut yang dimiliki gadis itu. Gadis itu menatap jam yang tersimpan di meja.

"Jam 06.10 ya?" gumamnya pelan sebelum menyadari sesuatu bahwa-

"APA? TIDAKK! AKU TELAATT!"

-dia telat bangun. Gadis itu segera melesat pergi menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya.

-SKIP TIME-

30 menit kemudian…

Gadis itu berdiri di depan cermin, memeriksa apakah pakaian yang dikenakannya sudah lengkap.

Baju seragam, check. Rok seragam, check. Jilbab biru, check. Dasi, check. Kaos kaki¸check.

"Oke, semuanya sudah lengkap."

"TAUFAN~ AYO TURUN. NANTI TELAT. SARAPANNYA SUDAH SIAP DARI TADI!"

"IYA BU."

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Taufan itu segera mengambil tas sekolahnya dan melesat menuju ruang makan.

~*{Missing You Today}*~

"Kenapa kau telat, Taufan?"

Untung saja tersisa beberapa menit sebelum gerbang ditutup, jika sudah tutup maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Aku pun tak tau, Gempa. Gak biasanya aku telat bangun. Meski aku main game sampai jam dua belas malam pun aku gak pernah telat bangun."

"Bilang aja habis main game sampai tengah malam."

"Kau ini Api! Aku tidak main game sampai tengah malam, hanya sampai jam delapan saja."

"Terserahlah."

Kini Taufan berada di kelasnya, kelas IX-A. Dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan sahabatnya Gempa dan Api.

Taufan celingukan mencari seseorang.

"Cari siapa? Cari Hali?" tanya Gempa.

"Eh, i-iya." jawab Taufan.

"Aku juga gak tau dia kemana. Bentar ya? Hanna, kemarilah!" gadis beriris gold dan berjilbab kuning itu memanggil seseorang.

Merasa dipanggil, gadis berjilbab biru langit itu berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa, Gempa?" tanyanya.

"Hali kemana? Dia nyariin tuh." Gempa menunjuk Taufan yang sedang melamun.

"Eh?" Taufan tersentak.

"Oh, Kak Hali. Awalnya sih dia datang ke sekolah, tapi dia dipanggil Pak Kadir."

"Dipanggil?"

"Iya. Katanya sih Olimpiade Matematika waktunya dipercepat jadi hari ini. Jadi mau tak mau Kak Hali harus ikutan. Tapi aku percaya deh dia bakal menang."

Gempa, Api dan Taufan memandang Hanna horror "Ya iyalah. Sebuah keajaiban kalau dia gak menang." kata Taufan.

"Hihihi…" Hanna terkikik geli. "Oh iya, ini untukmu." Hanna menyodorkan sebuah kotak bewarna biru kepada Taufan.

"Eng?" Taufan menatap Hanna dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Dari Kakak."

"Oh. Terimakasih!" Taufan menerima kotak itu dengan wajah berbinar.

"Ahaha… Sama-sama." Hanna tersenyum. "Kau sangat bersemangat sekali jika ada hal yang berhubungan dengan Kakak."

Taufan hanya tersenyum, menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan saat ini.

'Haah… Aku sendirian deh.'

~*{Missing You Today}*~

"Haah…"

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir kissable Taufan saat dia membuka kotak yang diberikan Hanna kepadanya.

Sebuah video game dan... surat.

Dia mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

_Dear Taufan,_

_Maaf ya aku tidak menemuimu dulu karena aku harus buru-buru. Awalnya aku ingin memberikan video game ini langsung kepadamu, tapi tidak bisa. Jadi aku titipkan kepada Hanna._

_Ini adalah video game yang kau inginkan bukan? Saat aku pergi jalan-jalan, aku menemukan video game ini di toko game langgananmu. Aku jadi teringat padamu yang terus saja membicarakan dan menginginkan video game ini. Mumpung lagi diskon jadi aku membelinya :D ._

_Sekali lagi maaf ya. Oh ya, do'akan aku supaya menang ya? Love you :*_

_Love,_

_Halilintar_

Taufan tersenyum geli setelah membaca surat itu, kemudian menghela nafas dan sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Dia tidak menyangka dirinya bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda seperti Halilintar dan berpacaran dengannya. Saat orang lain pertama kali mengetahui hubungan Halilintar dan dirinya, mereka terkejut bercampur dengan rasa heran dan tidak percaya. Mereka tidak percaya karena sifat –atau mungkin semua- yang ada dalam dirinya dan Halilintar sangat bertolak belakang. Taufan orangnya ceria dan periang, sedangkan Halilintar orangnya pendiam. Taufan orangnya ramah, sedangkan Halilintar orangnya dingin. Taufan lumayan coretsabarcoret, sedangkan Halilintar mudah marah. Taufan mudah bersosialisasi, sedangkan Halilintar sulit bersosialisasi –anti sosial- Taufan suka main game, sedangkan Halilintar suka belajar. Taufan menyukai pelajaran Seni, sedangkan Halilintar menyukai pelajaran Matematika dan Fisika. Taufan sangat ahli dalam ekstrakurikuler seni, sedangkan Halilintar sangat ahli dalam ekstrakurikuler olahraga terutama bela diri. Tapi meskipun berbeda, tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka bisa bersatu. Justru perbedaan itulah yang memberi warna dalam setiap perjalanan cinta itu bukan?

"Hoi!"

"HWAAA~!"

Untung saja Taufan secara refleks memegang meja, jika tidak dia pasti akan terjatuh. Dia menatap kesal kepada orang yang mengagetkannya.

"Kau ini Gempa! Mengagetkanku saja." umpat Taufan.

"Ehehe… Sorry. Habisnya dari tadi kau senyum-senyum saja, seperti orang gila. Memangnya kamu sedang mikirin apa?" tanya Gempa.

"Kasih tau gak ya?" goda Taufan.

"Gak kasih tau pun tak apa. Aku tau kok kamu lagi mikirin Hali." iris gold milik Gempa menatap kotak yang ada di atas meja. "Wah, video game. Dari Hali?" tanyanya.

"I-"

"Pak Guru datang!"

Ucapan Taufan terpotong karena ucapan seorang siswa yang melihat seorang guru yang berjslsn menuju kelas. Mendengar ucapan –lebih tepatnya teriakan- itu sontak membuat para murid kelas IX-A duduk manis di bangku masing-masing.

"Bangun! Selamat pagi Pak Guru!"

~*{Missing You Today}*~

KRING KRING!

Suara bel yang menggema di setiap lorong sekolah disambut dengan meriah oleh murid-murid yang menunggu moment ini. Mereka memanfaatkan waktu ini dengan berbagai macam kegiatan, seperti pergi ke kantin, berbincang-bincang dengan teman-teman, dan lain-lain. Mereka menikmati waktu ini dengan suka cita, tapi tidak dengan Taufan.

Gadis berhijab senada dengan iris matanya ini melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju suatu tempat. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong. Dia tidak peduli jika dirinya menabrak orang lain. Toh, hanya dirinya yang berada di lorong itu.

Taufan berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Kini dia berada di depan pintu perpustakaan, tempat favorit pacarnya.

"Haah…" dia menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding bercat putih yang menghiasi lorong sepi itu.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca yang ukurannya hanya seperempat dari pintu, melihat keadaan di dalam perpustakaan.

'Sepi.' batinnya.

Dia jadi teringat kepada Halilintar. Pemuda beriris ruby itu sangat suka membaca buku. Setiap istirahat dia pasti datang ke perpustakaan, jika tidak ke tempat ini dia akan pergi ke atap sekolah. Kadang-kadang Taufan menemani Halilintar ke perpustakaan jika dia sedang ingin membaca.

"Haah…" Taufan menghela nafas lagi. Ia merindukan permuda bertopi hitam-merah itu.

"Aku merindukannya hari ini." dia berbalik menghadap dinding. Dia menempelkan dahinya di dinding itu dan memukul dinding itu pelan.

"Haah… Bogoshipda."

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan dengan berdiri dan menghadap dinding seperti itu?"

"Eh?"

Taufan tersentak dan berbalik, menghadap dua gadis di hadapannya.

"Eh Gempa, Hanna. Mana Api?" tanyanya.

"Tadi dia bersama Air." jawab Gempa singkat.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Hanna.

"…"

"Kenapa? Ceritakanlah sama kami. Mungkin kami bisa menolongmu." kata Gempa disertai dengan anggukan dari Hanna.

"Aku merindukannya."gumam Taufan pelan namun masih dapat didengar jelas oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Merindukannya? Kau merindukan Kak Hali?" Taufan hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Hanya sehari tidak bertemu, kau sudah merindukannya?" tanya Gempa dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Taufan.

Pluk!

"Jangan murung terus, kau jelek kalau cemberut. Aku yakin Hali juga merindukanmu, jadi jangan murung, ya?" Gempa menepuk pelan puncak kepala Taufan yang tertutupi oleh jilbab yang dikenakannya dan mengacaknya pelan.

"I-iya."

"Senyum dong, aku gak suka kalau kamu kelihatan sedih. Seperti bukan dirimu yang ceria dan easy-going." kata Hanna.

Taufn menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, seulas senyum manis pun terbentuk.

"Kak Gempa!"

Ketiganya menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil Gempa. Mereka melihat seorang gadis berhijab pink berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Oh, Yaya. Ada apa?"

"Ada masalah di keuangan OSIS. Kak Halilintar sedang tidak ada. Jadi Kakak harus segera kesana." Yaya adalah adik kelas mereka bertiga yang menjadi anggota OSIS dan juga salah satu kandidat calon Ketua OSIS menggantikan Gempa. Kenapa Gempa harus mengurus keuangan OSIS padahal dia bukan Bendahara OSIS? Karena Halilintar yang notabene adalah Bendahara OSIS sedang tidak ada di sekolah (yah, kalian tau sebabnya) jadi Gempa yang mengurusnya.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Aku pergi dulu ya? Dah~"

Kini hanya Taufan dan Hanna yang berada di lorong itu.

"Kita ke kantin, yuk? Kau lapar, 'kan?" usul Hanna.

"Ayo!"

~*{Missing You Today}*~

"Aku pulang~"

Pemuda beriris merah ruby itu menutup pintu rumahnya dan berjalan gontai menuju ruang keluarga. Dia sangat lelah karena mengikuti Olimpiade Matematika yang dipercepat waktunya secara mendadak, mengurus keuangan OSIS yang mengalami kendala, mengurus urusan klub, dan hal merepotkan lainnya. Kenapa dia tidak langsung pulang saja setelah mengikuti Olimpiade? Meskipun Halilintar ditakuti oleh murid-murid sekolahnya (karena itu dia jadi Bendahara OSIS), dia tidak ingin melalaikan kewajibannya dan tidak ingin dimarahi Pembina OSIS, dia 'kan anak uhukbaikuhuk. Lagipula dia juga harus kembali ke sekolah.

'Kenapa sih harus ada masalah keuangan? Kenapa juga aku yang harus mengurusnya? Mereka tidak bisa diandalkan. Harusnya mereka bisa mengatasi masalah sekecil ini. Ck, merepotkan sekali.' umpatnya dalam hati.

Halilintar langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa tanpa pergi ke kamarnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

'Jam 15.50? Bukannya tadi aku pulang ke sekolah sewaktu olimpiade selesai jam 13.14? Lama sekali?' batinnya melongo.

Hanna yang sedang berada di lantai dua melihat ke bawah untuk mengecek siapa yang masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kakak sudah pulang ya?" Hanna segera melangkahkan kakinya turun ke lantai satu. "Selamat datang."

Halilintar hanya melirik Hanna sebentar kemudian memandang lagi ke depan. Hanna hanya tersenyum, mengetahui kalau kakak satu-satunya ini sangat kelelahan.

"Aku ambilkan minuman dulu ya?"

"Hn." Hanna pun segera beranjak pergi ke dapur.

"Haah…"

Halilintar menghela nafas. Pikirannya sekarang tertuju pada gadis cantik beriris biru sapphire yang telah menjadi kekasihnya. Bagaimana kabarnya saat ini? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini? Apa dia sedang memainkan video game yang diberikannya? Apa dia sudah makan? Apa dia sakit? Apa dia kesepian?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu semakin berkecamuk di pikirannya. Apa dia merindukan gadis itu? Tentu saja. Hidupnya terasa sepi saat Taufan tidak bersamanya. Jika Halilintar tidak pernah bertemu dengan Taufan, mungkin hidupnya akan monoton. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi itulah yang Halilintar rasakan.

"Nih."

Hanna menyodorkan segelas teh hangat kepada kakaknya itu. Halilintar mengambil gelas berisi teh itu dari tangan adiknya.

"Hn. Terimakasih." Halilintar meminum teh itu perlahan.

"Sama-sama. Eh Kak, tau nggak?"

"Apa?" tanya Halilintar setelah selesai meminum teh itu.

"Tadi Taufan kesepian banget."

"Kesepian?" Halilintar memutar posisi duduknya menghadap Hanna.

"Iya. Dia murung terus, aku jadi sedih. Bahkan waktu istirahat pun dia pergi ke perpustakaan. Katanya dia merindukanmu." kata Hanna.

Halilintar menundukkan kepalanya. Ternyata bukan dia juga yang merindukan Taufan, gadis itu pun merindukannya juga.

"Kakak harus menemuinya di taman agar dia tidak sedih."

"Di taman?" Halilintar mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Iya. Katanya sore ini dia akan ke taman yang sering kalian kunjungi." jawab Hanna.

"Hn. Baiklah."

~*{Missing You Today}*~

"Taufan! Ibu dan Ayah pergi dulu ya? Kalau mau pergi keluar rumah, bawa kunci rumah. Ibu dan Ayah akan pulang nanti malam."

"Iya, Bu. Hati-hati."

"Iya. Assalamu'alaikum~"

"Wa'alaikum salam~"

Blam!

Gadis beriris sapphire kini berada di kamarnya. Kedua tangannya memegang stick yang sering digunakan untuk bermain PS2. Matanya menatap serius ke arah layar televisi yang menampilkan permainan yang dimainkan oleh gadis itu. Dia memainkan game yang diberikan oleh Halilintar.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal Halilintar, rasa rindunya yang perlahan menghilang kembali menghampirinya. Apa dia sudah pulang? Bagaimana perlombaannya? Apa dia menang? Apa dia sudah pulang? Apa dia kelelahan?

Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia tidak ingin ambil pusing, dia mencoba untuk kembali memfokuskan dirinya dengan game yang sedang ia mainkan. Namun tetap saja perasaan itu tidak pergi.

"Arrgh…" Taufan melemparkan stick itu asal dan mengacak rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Hali, kau membuatku gila!" umpatnya kesal. Iris sapphire-nya menatap jam dinding berbentuk kepala kucing yang bertengger di dinding bercat biru yang menghiasi kamarnya.

"Jam 15.50? Aku harus pergi."

Taufan langsung mematikan televisinya dan melesat menuju kamar mandi.

30 menit kemudian…

"Oke, sudah siap."

Taufan bercermin untuk merapikan pakaiannya. Dia memakai kaus lengan panjang berwarna biru muda dengan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna biru tua bergaris biru muda di bawah tudung jaketnya dan celana jeans berwarna biru tua. Dia memakai topi berwarna biru tua bergaris putih yang dipakai dengan cara miring ke kanan. Topi dan jaket ini adalah hadiah spesial dari Halilintar tepat sebulan setelah mereka berpacaran. Bisa dibilang topi dan jaket ini adalah barang couple milik mereka karena Halilintar pun memilikinya, yang membedakan hanya warnanya dan cara memakainya. Jaket Halilintar berwarna hitam bermotif petir merah dan topinya berwarna senada dengan jaketnya dan memakainya dengan menghadap ke depan.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup, dia mengambil tas selempang berisi handphone dan uang miliknya kemudian pergi keluar kamar.

Blam!

~{TBC}~

Serin : *pundung di pojokan*

Pai : Kau kenapa, Rin?

Serin : HWEE~ *nangis*

Pai : Lha? Kenapa nangis?

Serin : Aku gak yakin kalau fanfic ini bagus.

Pai : Udah nyadar ya? *nyindir*

Serin : *killing aura* KAU INI! BUKANNYA NGEHIBUR GUE! *lempar Pai ke jamban* Ck, menambah mood-ku saja.

Serin : Chingudeul, maaf ya kalau fanfic ini jelek. maklum lagi gak mood. Awalnya mau buat oneshoot, tapi karena lagi males jadi twoshoot saja. Oke, aku gak akan bicara panjang-panjang, jadi akhir kata...

Serin : REVIEW JUSEYO~

Salam Yehet!

-Oh Se Rin-


End file.
